


01: Medic

by KaernkOfRivia



Series: Goretober 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Surgery, Torture, goretober
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: Eu sei que ainda não é Outubro, mas eu tendo a escrever quando a inspiração bate antes que a ideia desapareça. Então eis aqui o primeiro tema da minha lista Goretober, em pleno 28 de Setembro lolA tag de casal é porque eu vejo a Mercy tendo sentimentos não muito saudáveis pelo Reaper nesse cenário. Sim, a Mercy. É, eu sei que eu sou esquisito.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sei que ainda não é Outubro, mas eu tendo a escrever quando a inspiração bate antes que a ideia desapareça. Então eis aqui o primeiro tema da minha lista Goretober, em pleno 28 de Setembro lol  
> A tag de casal é porque eu vejo a Mercy tendo sentimentos não muito saudáveis pelo Reaper nesse cenário. Sim, a Mercy. É, eu sei que eu sou esquisito.

A sala era fria e impessoal. As paredes brancas, o maquinário de última geração, metal frio e sem graça, brilhando como novo, asséptico. A única coisa fora do padrão branco e metálico no ambiente eram os grilhões negros na mesa de operação, feitos de um material especial ainda em processo de testes, e o homem preso por eles.

Reaper não conseguia se libertar daquele material, seu corpo parecia ter perdido a habilidade de transformar-se em névoa, deixando-o incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para libertar-se. Puxou-, empurrou, tentou mover as pernas, mas nada adiantou. Estava completamente preso, terrivelmente exposto.

A pele do corpo de Reaper não era tão diferente do resto da sala. A morte lhe dera uma aparência desbotada, a palidez de um cadáver que um dia tivera uma pele belamente escura. As velhas cicatrizes de batalha estavam presentes, as regenerações nunca apagaram nada do que existia antes de sua morte naquela explosão. Até mesmo algumas das marcas da própria explosão tinham permanecido; linhas onde a pele parecia um tanto queimada, marcando os lugares onde o corpo fora despedaçado ou queimado, uma lembrança constante do ocorrido.

O rosto tinha mais dessas marcas, além de alguns pedaços de pele faltando. Metade do nariz estava ausente, deixando ver a cavidade com perfeição, e do lado oposto faltava-lhe um pedaço de pele na altura do maxilar, tornando possível que vissem seus dentes amarelados e sua língua.

Mas talvez o mais inquietante fossem os olhos dele. A esclera tinha se tornado negra, a íris de um vermelho vibrante, intenso como as chamas do próprio inferno. Não eram os olhos de um homem comum, eram os olhos de alguém que ostentava o título de Anjo da Morte. Não havia nenhuma explicação cientifica para aqueles olhos. Se todo o resto era resultado de tecnologia, aqueles olhos mais pareciam algum tipo de feitiçaria.

A porta metálica da sala se abriu e alguém se aproximou vagarosamente. Passos leves, delicados, e o som do látex quando a pessoa colocava as luvas com a devida paciência. Os olhos vermelhos dele encontraram, sem nenhuma surpresa, os belos olhos azuis da doutora Angela Ziegler. Havia naquele olhar uma escuridão diferente de tudo o que ele estava habituado, porque eram os olhos de alguém que tinha decidido fazer algo que poucas pessoas fariam, tudo em nome do que ela acreditava.

— Começando o experimento com a cobaia.

Ela falou, não muito alto, para o sistema que gravaria todo o procedimento. Reaper pôde perceber como uma espécie de braço metálico descia para perto do corpo dele, a câmera sustentada pelo mesmo voltada em direção a seu peito desnudo, enquanto Angela selecionava um bisturi na bandeja repleta de instrumentos cirúrgicos. Com lentidão ela levou o bisturi ao tórax dele, pressionando devagar de inicio, testando a carne.

O bisturi entrou com facilidade, talvez até mais facilidade do que deveria, mostrando que a carne dele já não era tão firme. Ao deslizar para baixo, aumentando o tamanho da incisão, não existiu sangue nenhum manchando a lamina ou a pele dele. O cheiro não era dos mais agradáveis, mas Angela não parecia afetada por isso. Não seria a primeira vez que faria uma autopsia, a única diferença era que o cadáver ainda estava perfeitamente consciente, podendo sentir exatamente como a lamina o adentrava.

Ele tentou gritar enquanto tinha o tórax aberto pela lamina, mas até isso se tornava mais difícil a medida que o corpo tentava protestar contra aquilo e a dor se tornava o suficiente para nublar a mente dele. No fundo ele sabia que não podia morrer pela segunda vez, sabia que de alguma forma continuaria vivo depois de tudo que Angela fizesse, mas até lá sofreria o tanto que precisasse até ela ficar satisfeita, ou até se cansar de vê-lo agonizando na mesa.

O que certamente demoraria, a julgar com a calma com a qual ela cortou um pedaço da pele dele e guardou em um recipiente de vidro bem fechado, para depois pegar uma grande pinça metálica, usando-a para abrir a pele dele com mais facilidade e profundidade, garantindo que logo pudesse ter uma visão melhor, mas também mantendo o instrumento ali para evitar qualquer possibilidade de regeneração enquanto estivesse trabalhando.

Mesmo por trás da máscara cirúrgica Angela fez uma careta diante do cheiro do corpo aberto a frente dela. Os humanos quando vivos não tinham exatamente um cheiro bom; sangue em contato com oxigênio tinha um cheiro peculiar, também haviam os gases produzidos naturalmente pelo organismo. No caso de Reaper era um pouco pior, ele realmente cheirava como um cadáver, e por dentro tinha a aparência de um.

Era desagradável de olhar. A primeira vista não parecia que nada nos órgãos dele estivessem funcionando, o que tornava ainda mais o estranho o fato dele continuar se movendo por ai. Até mesmo os zumbis dos antigos filmes de terror possuíam algumas funções funcionando, como o estômago, mas ele? Angela não fazia ideia de qual era a explicação cientifica para aquele homem continuar “vivo”. Era impossível.

Ela quase poderia acreditar que ele era um Deus da Morte, se não tivesse conseguido criar aqueles grilhões que o impediam de entrar na forma fantasma. A resposta para todas as perguntas dela estavam ali, diante dela, só precisava da paciência para procurá-las, mesmo diante do sofrimento de um homem que ela um dia considerou como um companheiro. Quando cometera o erro de transformá-lo naquilo não tinha proposital; ela apenas tentara, no desespero, agarrar-se a única esperança que possuía diante da explosão. Fizera tudo o que podia com uma tecnologia experimental e por muito tempo achara que tinha falhado quando ele simplesmente se desfez em névoa. Agora ela não tinha mais certeza de até que ponto aquilo era uma falha.

Se pudesse descobrir todas as variáveis e achar um jeito de impedir a dor excruciante e constante, a necessidade de consumir as vidas dos outros para se regenerar, talvez aquilo pudesse ser usado para o bem um dia. Ela era uma médica, uma cientista, e era dever dela para com a humanidade explorar todas as possibilidades que pudessem resultar em avanços. Reaper era só o primeiro passo em uma escada que ela tinha de subir, e ela tinha muito tempo para isso

Afinal a cobaia não iria a lugar nenhum. Ela sorriu por trás da máscara cirúrgica e continuou seu experimento, com gentileza ganhando acesso ao coração dele, sentindo-o bater contra sua mão, mas um batimento tão fraco que era quase inexistente, antes que ela o removesse com cuidado, colocando-o em um outro recipiente, vendo como nem isso fazia Reaper parar de tentar se livrar. Talvez testasse os limites dele; quão vazio podia deixá-lo antes de obter alguma reação negativa?

Ia descobrir. Pelo bem da medicina moderna, claro.


End file.
